FruitFly!
by LadyofRegret
Summary: A parody of a SpongeBob episode Plankton! An evil fly called FruitFly uses mind control on Pinkie to obtain a zap apple. FruitFly is my OC. All rights go to their respective owners.


It was another beautiful day at the Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie decided to help Applejack and Big McIntosh with the yearly Zap Apple Harvest. They had to gather all of the zap apples from the acres and the Everfree Forest before the apples disappear within the span of five days.

Applejack was yelling at Pinkie who was fooling around in the trees, "Pinkie, I don't have all day! Come down from there!"

"Oui, oui," Pinkie said in a French tone, "Un zap apple, mademoiselle. First, les bounce." She hopped on the tree branch.

"Pinkie!" Applejack replied impatiently.

"Next, les summersault," Pinkie said. She flipped backwards and landed perfectly onto the branch, "Ah, oui!" She made another summersault to snatch one apple. "Les apple." She then placed it on top of her nose to balance it carefully.

"Les quit fooling around, Pinkie!" Applejack replied, "I need to get them apples down!"

"Les hold on a second!" Pinkie replied, still balancing an apple on her nose. She then took it off her nose and covered the apple with a cloth. She moved her hooves around to perform a trick. She then removes the cloth and it was gone.

"So where's ze apple, you ask?" Pinkie asked.

She jumped off the branch and landed in front of Applejack. She goes up to her and suddenly pulls a zap apple from behind her ear. "And voila!" she replied, "It's behind your ear!"

She laughs as she snorts like a pig.

Applejack, seeing it kind of amusing, laughs. "You're killing me, Pinkie. That was a good one."

Pinkie holds up the zap apple and says in awe, "Look at it, Applejack. Granny Smith's first discovering gift in all of Equestria: the zap apple."

Applejack chuckled, "All right there, sugarcube. Put it in the basket."

Suddenly, a zap apple flies off Pinkie's hoof and starts bouncing all over the place. Pinkie and Applejack were shocked to see this.

"Come on, Pinkie," Applejack replied, "Stop it!"

"I swear I'm not doing anything!" Pinkie said.

Then Applejack thought to herself as if she realized something. "Wait just a gosh darn minute…"

Pinkie started panicking. "Applejack! I think that apple is alive!"

The flying apple started to head toward the Everfree Forest until Applejack leaps up and pinned it on the ground. "Whoa there, cowboy!" She took it off the ground and took out a magnifying glass. "This ain't no ghost. This is…." She inspected a small blue-green wingless, one eyed fruit fly who was looking angry at her. "FruitFly! Stealing my property!" she finished.

"Hear me, Applejack!" FruitFly replied, "When I discover the secrets of your zap apples, I'll put your barn out of business. I went to college!"

Applejack picked up FruitFly and glared at him.

"Hey! Let me go!" he replied.

"Oh, I'll let you go, all right," Applejack said, taking out a slingshot, "With a catapult!" She laughs as she places FruitFly onto the slingshot. "Back to the Rotting Farm with you!" She then launches him across the distance field.

"You'll pay for this, Applejack!" FruitFly yelled as he was flown toward a ruined farm.

Pinkie Pie walked up to Applejack with a curious look. "Um, FruitFly, Applejack?"

"Yeeup," Applejack told her, "Nasty little critter, ain't he? He's been trying to steal our zap apples and its ingredients for years. But, you haven't got it yet, have ya, pest?"

Applejack starts laughing and Pinkie joins in, braying. Applejack stopped, but she saw that Pinkie is still laughing.

"Ok, Pinkie," she said, trying to stop her. However, Pinkie was still laughing.

"All right, Pinkie, quit it. It's not even that funny."

But Pinkie is still laughing and Applejack get irritated.

"Will you stop it already?!" Applejack snapped.

Pinkie stopped laughing and was startled for a moment. She then said gleefully, "Okay dokey lokey." She then squees.

* * *

It was nighttime. After Pinkie had finished helping the Apple family out with the harvest, she had dinner with them and later on, it was time for her to go home.

"Ok, Applejack, I'll talk to you soon," she said.

"Good night, Pinkie," Applejack said, "Thank you for your help!"

Pinkie had left the house and started bouncing happily back toward Ponyville. She even sings as she bounces. Unknown to her, she contently hops past the Rotting Farm.

Suddenly, she stopped bouncing when she heard a voice.

"Psst. Young lady."

Pinkie looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Yes, over here."

She continued looking around, searching for a voice.

"Come on, girl, a little closer," the voice told her.

Pinkie walked forward cautiously. She then stopped.

"Closer," the voice told her.

Pinkie walked a little further.

"Not that close!" a voice replied. Then she heard a crack and a yelp, "Ouch!" She lifted her right hoof up and noticed FruitFly squished and pressed against her horseshoe.

"Why you blasted cotton-headed jackaaaahh- I mean… hi."

FruitFly was angry at her first, but then he quickly calmed down and greeted her with a smile.

"FruitFly?" Pinkie wondered. She peeled him off her hoof and placed him onto the other. "What are you doing here?"

FruitFly answered, "I just wanted to talk. You could say we're friends, right?

"Well, I do like to be friends," Pinkie said, "Maybe I want to get to know you first."

"Oh, perhaps acquaintances?" FruitFly said.

"I… guess so," Pinkie said uneasily.

"You see? Everything works out. I have something for you. I've been keeping it in my secret compartment."

FruitFly began rummaging through his back pocket and takes out a golden wooden spoon. "Ding!" he said in the unison with the sparkling of the spoon, "Sparkle, sparkle."

Pinkie was amazed of what he was giving her. "Wow! A golden wooden spoon! And it's even got my name on it."

"It's a gift," FruitFly told her, "A gift from a friend. Friends give each other gifts, and tomorrow is my birthday." He placed a birthday hat on his head and blew a noisemaker. Then he took out a cake.

"Do you know what I'd like more than anything in the whole wide world?" He blew out the candles.

"A booster seat?" Pinkie asked.

Hearing this, FruitFly takes off his hat and throws out the cake.

"A booster seat?! Oh yeah!" He was excited but then, he said, "I mean... No. What I really want for my birthday from you, my friend Pinkie Pie, is one of those-" He started to drool, "juicy… delicious…. zap apples!"

Realizing what she was hearing, Pinkie drops FruitFly and gasps in shock. She remembered what Applejack had told her and didn't want to take any chances.

"You just wanted to be friends so you can get your hands on a zap apple!" She replied angrily, "And I bet it's not even your birthday tomorrow."

FruitFly was not amused. "Sheesh, and I thought you were stupid."

Pinkie pointed her hoof at him and replied, "You'll never get a zap apple from me!" She began marching off. She turned back to him and replied, "Even if we are friends! Never, never, never, never!" She then began running off from him.

"Oh, I'll get a zap apple, all right," FruitFly said, "and you're going to hoof-deliver to me personally, you weak-minded fool!"

He took out a gramophone that plays the evil music and laughs evilly to it.

* * *

At the Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie is already in her bed, getting ready to go to sleep.

"Good night, Gummy."

Her pet baby alligator made some lizard squeaks in response before going to sleep in his basket-like bed.

Just then, as soon as she was asleep, an eye on one of the hearts on Pinkie's lampshade pops up. It was FruitFly in his disguise. He wore a pack back on his back. He took his disguise off and jumped off the lamp, landing on her bed stand. He looked at her evilly, chuckling, "Pinkie Pie, you will be mine!"

He pulled out the record player and laughed evilly to it, but it actually played a Tayler Swift song. He realized this and flipped the record around. It now plays the evil music and he laughs to it.

FruitFly jumped very high across from the stand to Pinkie's bed, landing perfectly. Seeing that she was laying on her back, he walked into her ear and began his journey through her ear canal. He read up a map that looks like a regular road map, except with a giant brain in the middle of it.

"It should be in here somewhere… but where? Where?"

As soon as he gets to the center of her head, he discovered her brain. "Ah ha!" He took off his pack bag. "This is the beginning of the end!"

Outside, Pinkie was snoring heavily. Then she rolls to her left in her sleep. Inside, FruitFly noticed her head tilting to the right and fell on the right side.

"Whoa! Ouch! Stupid mare! Stop moving around!"

Pinkie then rolls to her right. Inside, FruitFly fell to the left. "Waah! Ouch!"

Eventually, Pinkie sleeps on her back, positioning her head upwards.

Inside, FruitFly went back up and uses a rope to tie to connect himself to the brain. "There! Yes, yes, that's grand." He jumped up onto Pinkie's brain and took out his blueprints. "And now, for my very elaborate and college-educated plan."

The blue prints were revealed as a picture of a crystal ball that is shaped as a pea and an arrow pointing to a picture of a brain labeled 'brain.' FruitFly followed the instructions by gently jamming the crystal ball onto the brain. The magic from the ball suddenly covered it with darkness. FruitFly smiled with wickedness. He raised his arms high. "And now it's time for a little wakey-uppy."

He gently stomped his foot onto the ball.

Pinkie woke up in response.

"Wow. Morning already?" she wondered.

FruitFly slides his hands onto the ball, causing Pinkie's legs to stretch out in the air. She was forced to turn to her side of the bed. She rumbles and falls down.

FruitFly laughed evilly.

"I… I feel a little funny today," Pinkie said nervously.

Rubbing the crystal ball with his hands, he makes Pinkie walk downstairs.

"I have you now!" he laughed evilly.

Pinkie walked into kitchen.

"Time for a well-balanced breakfast," Pinkie said with a glee. However, she rammed through the refrigerator, emerging with bread, a bottle of milk and a carton of eggs on her head.

"That's not what I had in mind," Pinkie said. She then walked past the coat hanger that has her bag hanging on it.

"Let me grab my bag," Pinkie said. But she was still walking past it as she was eyeing on it. "Oh, I guess I'm not taking my bag with me today."

She then crashes through the wall, making a hole. She went outside the bakery and continued walking.

"I guess I'm not using the door either. See you later, Gummy!... I guess.."

Gummy's squeaks were heard.

"You're right, Gummy," Pinkie gasped, "There is something wrong with me!"

She was marching toward Trixie's wagon.

"Trixie! Trixie! Wake up! I need some help! Trixie! Help!"

Inside the wagon, Trixie, woken up by Pinkie's voice, became very annoyed.

"Be quiet, Pinkie!" the blue unicorn replied. She rolls over and puts a pillow over her head.

Pinkie then crashes through the wall of Trixie's wagon.

"Help!" she replied.

Trixie was shocked to see her like this.

"Pinkie! What are you doing?!" Trixie replied, "The Great and Powerful Trixie is talking to you! Pinkie!"

Pinkie crashes through the opposite wall.

"Pinkie, are you mad?!" Trixie replied.

The pink pony stops walking and turns her head around in 180 degrees. She gave the blue unicorn a serious look.

"Shut your mouth, you mediocre illusionist," Pinkie said in FruitFly's voice.

Trixie was dumbfounded to hear this insult.

"Mediocre?" she wondered.

FruitFly was speaking to her through a microphone.

"You pretentious little insignificant witch," he said, "Your snivelly creations are worth less than a garbagecolt's waste."

Pinkie shakes her head to snap out of it.

"Something must be wrong with my brain!" Pinkie replied in her normal voice. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head and noticed FruitFly on her brain.

She gasped before giving him an angry look, "FruitFly!"

FruitFly raises his eyebrows.

"What kind of a friend are you?!" Pinkie replied.

"Nonsense!" FruitFly replied, "You never liked me anyway. You wouldn't come to my birthday party!"

"Get out of my head! Leave my brain alone!" Pinkie demanded.

Suddenly, she said in FruitFly's voice, "Never! Never!" She laughs evilly and walks off backwards.

Trixie sadly sighs and faints onto her bed.

Pinkie was forced to walk through Ponyville. She crashes through Derpy's house and reemerges with sleeping Derpy on her head. Pinkie throws her off, and the pegasus pony landed onto the ground while still sleeping.

Pinkie walks toward Sweet Apple Acres barn.

"Toot toot! How about a little take-out?" FruitFly said, controlling her with a crystal ball.

"No! Never!" Pinkie replied. She crashed into the barn on one side and then the other side, reemerging with a zap apple on her tail. FruitFly laughs.

"You can't fool me, FruitFly!" she replied, "You want the secrets of the zap apples!"

"And you're going to hoof-deliver to me personally!" FruitFly replied.

"No, no, no!" Pinkie screamed and she was forced to walk through the doors of the Rotting Farm. She continued walking. Everything in the barn was a rotting mess and it was slightly dark.

"It's so rotting here," she said disgustedly.

"Don't remind me," FruitFly snapped. "Brace yourself, Pinkie. This is my lab!" The room she's walking into has a Labrador retriever dog sitting happily as he was wagging his tail. He barks a couple of times. Then, Pinkie walked into the next room, which was FruitFly's real lab.

"And this is my laboratory!" the evil fly replied, "Have I ever show you my record player?"

He pulled out his record player and played its evil music, laughing to it.

Pinkie was in a huge panic. "I.. I must fight!" she replied.

She puts into effort of standing her ground as she lowered her head, trying not to move her legs. She mumbles nonsensically.

"No, no, no, no," FruitFly chuckled. He slides his hands forward onto the crystal, which causing Pinkie to lose grip and slam against the wall, wobbling over to a giant funnel object.

"There," he said to her, "You see how much easier it is when you help, my friend? How do you like my analyzer? It tells the ingredients of whatever I put into it."

A robotic arm that clenches a sunflower comes in and drops it in the analyzer. It was zapped and it disappeared. The beeping was heard from the giant computer screen. The screen reads what the computer says.

"Sunflower: 50% Sun, 50% Flower."

Then a picture of a sunflower appeared on the screen.

"Impressive, huh?" FruitFly said, "Now let's reveal the secret of the zap apple." He laughs evilly. He controlled the ball to turn Pinkie around so her tail would be face above the funnel. The pink pony is still holding the zap apple with her tail. He began playing with her tail as it bounced the apple up and down.

"One Appleloosa," he chuckled.

Pinkie was very nervous about dropping it in as he bounced the apple with her tail.

"Two Appleloosa," FruitFly said, "Any last words, Pinkie Secret Pie?"

Pinkie tried to resist, but then she stops, looking back at the zap apple.

"I just have to say I'm sorry I let Applejack down," she said as her eyes began to fill up with tears and leak down her cheeks, "I let all of Ponyville down. But worst of all, I let you down, you delicate little zap apple."

FruitFly overheard her and said, "Mmm?"

Pinkie was tearing up even more as she said, "With your tasty, juicy, scrumptious, ripe, crunchy goodness."

Inside, FruitFly started to get hungry.

"Crunchy…" he moaned.

"I'll never forget your 100% all-secret apple, secretly cut into slices served with peanut butter or caramel, and secretly adding you to make the unresisting treats and pastries such as cakes, jam, pies, cupcakes, muffins, brownies, and so on, all secretly placed onto the table that makes the best secret zap apple feast ever."

Hearing Pinkie saying all those things is making FruitFly drooling excessively.

"Yes… yes.. YES!" the fly screamed lustfully. He jumped out of Pinkie's ears and screamed, "COME TO DADDY!"

He was landing on the apple, but he accidently slipped off and landed in the analyzer.

"Oh, snap…" FruitFly said, realizing where he landed.

He was zapped, and the computer reads out his analysis.

"FruitFly: 1% evil, 99% rip-off original character full of hot gas."

Then FruitFly appeared on his screen, looking around.

"Well, this stinks…"

Pinkie, sensing that he's not controlling her anymore, smiled and said to the apple, "Well, Zappy, it's time to go home now."

She started to walk out the doors as FruitFly began screaming for her from the computer screen, "Pinkie, that's my zap apple! Give it back, you party-planning freak! I command you! My apple! Nooooo! At least, I wanted some peanut butter!"

 **The End**


End file.
